1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semifinished product suitable for installation in a data carrier with an electronic module comprising at least an integrated circuit and a coil electrically connected with the circuit, the coil being disposed between two carrier layers and the integrated circuit being disposed in a specially provided cavity in the two carrier layers.
2. Description of Related Art
Semifinished products of the abovementioned type have been known for some time. They are used for producing data carriers which are used for example as key cards in the in-house area. The power supply to the electronic module and/or the data exchange with external devices takes place in noncontacting fashion via the coil.
Such a semifinished product with an electronic module is known for example from WO 92/21105. The semifinished product consists of two card layers laminated one on the other. One of the layers has suitable depressions in the form of blind holes for receiving the integrated circuit and the coil electrically connected with the circuit, whereby the second layer seals the depressions with the integrated circuit disposed therein and the coil. The data carrier is completed from the semifinished product by laminating cover layers on both sides of the semifinished product.
In the semifinished product shown, an integrated circuit is located in a cavity in the card layers. Since the integrated circuit does not completely fill the cavity in question, there is often undesirable deformation of the cover layers in the area of the cavity in the completed data carrier.